Anthony Norad CP
Anthony Norad, Jr. is a prolific weapons designer within the Federation. Known to be endearingly narcissistic, his confidence is something he can proudly say is merited; however when Tony was kidnapped by Romulan rebels and forced to give weapons information his life was radically changed having to learn to live with a circular like device now keeping his heart beating. He currently is working as a freelance engineer specializing in weapon design but is the CEO of Norad Industries. Background Information When Anthony was born he was given up for adoption because his mother had been too young and felt she was unfit for motherhood. Placed into a foster home, he was soon adopted by the Norad's. Because the couple continued to have trouble conceiving they wished to have children anyway. Anthony Sr. was an Admiral in Starfleet and Captained the vessel USS Stark during the Dominion War. During the first battle of Chin'toka, his ship was blown up by Cardassian and Dominion forces. After the death of his father, Tony became closer with his mother. Current Spouse(s) Devina Easton Tony met his second wife, Devina Norad, in 2395 when she was a student in one of his classes. Having an interest in her, he got her onto a special project with three others, but was let down to find she was homosexual. Later, when he nearly died from a failure of the device in his chest, Devina came clean. She explained she had feelings for him and wasn't a homosexual. They were intimate and she accidentally conceived a baby, prompting Tony to propose. Previous Spouse(s) Mixie Bridges Tony met his ex-wife, Mixie Bridges since he was ten and she was his babysitter for the longest time prompting Tony to develop a crush. With their fathers being friends it became nothing more than that until much later. In 2384, Tony approached Mixie into being his assistant since his Starfleet career was too much. His latent feelings for her began to come out and she started to come out of her shell after Keeven. Soon enough there were mutual feelings but they were interrupted when Tony was kidnapped by Romulans, but once he returned he made them known, proposing to her on Christmas 2384. They were engaged for several months, making their wedding date between their two birthdays. In 2388, Mixie formed a re-attachment to another defective Keevan, deciding that she wanted to chance her love and be with the first man she had ever loved. Children Anthony has one child with Mixie Bridges named Dexter Norad. He has main custody of the child after the divorce. Please see link for more information. Anthony has one child with Devina Easton named Daisy Norad. Anthony was briefly a step-father to Ivan Bridges, however after the divorce the child went to live with his maternal grandparents. They no longer have any contact. Please see link for more information. Civilian Career Tony once worked on an expansive holosuite program on Bajor, building a new kind of interface from the ground up to mimic that of the one used by Noma on Risa. With a more interactive experience using her neural net to make it feel more realistic according to individuals desires, this new holo-technology will be used to create a whole new resort on the planet. Currently, Tony is back on Earth working for his own company Norad Industries. He is a freelance weapons designer but often works as a consultant with Starfleet. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2375-2378. Tony was spurred on by his fathers death, Anthony went full throttle into a degree with a double major in Security and Engineering. Graduating early after only three years, he had worked through his summers and became an Ensign in 2378 with honourary mentions as the years magna cum-laude. Military Career Having a generally productive career, Tony was known as a brilliant eccentric and one of the best in his fields. Sometimes, how penchant for 'shot first, ask questions later' got him in trouble. Eventually, when he was kidnapped for his design information on HouDNAi's he willingly left the fleet in 2385, after being tortured by Romulans. Rank History: Ensign: 2378-2380 ** Lieutenant: 2380-2385 ** Resigned: 2385-Current. Reprimands #Received a letter of admonishment in 2384 for inappropriate behaviour with a superior officer. 1 Anthony Norad CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Engineering Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2358 Category:All Characters